White Wedding
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Jessica has a realization at school one day, and Alice just happens to pick up on it. Alice POV, Alice/Jasper Fluff. Please read and review. Rated T to be safe. Pre-Bella.


It was a Monday. A Monday Jasper and I were late for. This morning our kiss had turned into… more than a kiss. We walked into our second period late, happy that we at least had it together. I was smiling and Jasper looked ashamed. He always did when this happened, which was maybe twice a year. I liked it.

"So happy you two could join us," our teacher said. I didn't know his name, as it was the beginning of the new school year. It was Jasper's last year and my Junior year, along with Edward. Emmett and Rosalie were also in their Senior year, But I didn't mind. I liked the crowds and the people.

"We had car problems. The oil was low in dad's car, and he had today off so he said we could take it. As it turns out he just wanted us to refill it with oil," I said quickly, taking Jasper's hand and leading him to the two seats in the back.

The teacher only nodded and resumed his lecture. As we took our seats Jasper leaned over and asked, "How long were you rehearsing that?" I shrugged my shoulders and laughed at him.

"Just while you were driving here. Not very long. Was it good?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. He leaned over and quickly kissed my forehead.

"It was very good," he said. Then we tried to pay attention, but just ended up passing notes instead. That was much more interesting than hearing about how Washington came to be Washington. I'd heard the speeches before, and that's the one drawback I had from school. But first period I had with Edward, same with third and fourth. Then we had lunch, and then two classes after that. I only had the last one with Edward, he and I had different fifth periods. He had Biology then, I had it sixth.

The bell rang soon after Jasper and I had just pulled out our eight piece of paper. He took it and walked me to the door. This was where we walked our separate ways to go to different classes. He looked around quickly and then bent down and kissed my cheek, then went his way.

This left me smiling. And I knew that particular smile would be on my face for a good week. Jasper rarely ever showed affection publicly, so when he did something like that, it put me over the moon.

On my way to my next class I thought of all the times he _had_ shown affection towards me in public.

"_And for homework I want you to read the next two chapters in __Huckleberry Finn__. Quiz tomorrow," my English teacher said hurriedly. Students were filing out of his room quickly as the bell had just rung. I was taking my time. It seemed that everyone in this new century was in a hurry for everything. I walked towards the door to only be taken away by a vision._

_I saw Jasper, in the vision, leaning against the wall outside my classroom, and I also saw myself walk towards him, but I pulled myself out of the vision before I saw anything more. I walked out the door and there he was, leaning against the wall. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt that was untucked from his dark wash boot-cut jeans, which he was wearing with none other than cow boy boots. He insisted on those. I walked towards him to ask what he was doing, but he cut me off. _

_He pushed himself from the wall and walked over to me, meeting me in the middle of the hall. He didn't look around like he usually did, but instead he put his hands on my shoulders and bent down, laying a sweet, soft, slow kiss on my lips. It took me completely off guard, but I responded. It ended too soon for my liking, but I didn't push. _

"_I love you," he whispered in my ear. He walked off before I had a chance to respond._

I walked into my next class and sat next to Edward.

"_People will talk," I said quietly. It was the first time Jasper and I were attending school, and he was holding my hand in a death grip. I was smiling up at him._

"_People won't get the chance to talk," he said through clenched teeth. He wasn't breathing, and therefore, he didn't speak very much. It did hurt, seeing him go through so much pain, but I didn't want him to go through that pain. I wanted to ease it for him. So badly, but I knew I couldn't. We were to stay at school for one full day, as were Carlisle's orders._

"_Jasper, honey, it's alright. You'll do fine," I said soothingly. He looked down at me, pain apparent on his beautiful face. Edward walked up next to us._

"_It helps if you think of them as people, with lives. Just focus on their emotions. It really does help," he said. I looked at him, mouthing my thanks, then returned my focus back to Jasper. He didn't look any different. Edward patted his back. "That's better," he said, then walked on. Rosalie and Emmett were ahead of us, leaning towards each other, talking about something they did the previous night. Everyone was staring at us, yes, but Jasper didn't seem to notice. I led him into an empty looking side corridor. _

_I let go of his hand and closed the doors so that no one would be able to see us. He looked at me sadly. _

"_I'm sorry," he said weakly. I had never heard him sound so hopeless. I walked over to him, and he took me in his arms quickly. I hugged his waist in return as he inhaled the air around my hair deeply. "I'm so sorry," he said again. I rubbed small circles on his back where my right hand was._

"_It's alright. I understand. It's hard. It's alright, Jazz. No one expected you to take to this so easily," I said. He inhaled again. He moved his head and I felt his lips on my forehead. Despite the situation, I smiled._

"_How can you have so much hope for me? So much faith?" he whispered against my forehead. My smile disappeared. _

"_Jazz, it's because you are you. You are so strong, and you have so much will power, so much trust in me. I have so much hope for you because I know you can do it. It left Maria and the South, and you took my hand. You wouldn't have taken my hand if you didn't think you wouldn't be able to live with me and all my perks. I have faith in you because I know you can do this. I know you can look at any one of those humans out there and feel what they're feeling. Do it, right now. Tell me what they're feeling," I said. He looked at me, then towards the doors, then back at me._

"_They're in awe, they're scared, they're stunned, everything they should be," he said quietly again. I nodded my head. He sounded defeated._

"_And that's why I love you," I said strongly._

"_I didn't ask you that," he said, a small smile playing on his face._

"_You didn't, but you needed to know it. I love you, Jazz. That's why I have faith in you. That's why I hope for you to make this work. Because with your power, my love should outweigh all their feelings. And you can feel their feelings, that's why you won't hurt them," I said. I had this talk with him the night before, but he needed to hear it again._

"_I hurt people in the South. And I could feel them then," he said. I could see he was going to find some reason to leave._

"_But now you have a reason to fight, Jasper. You know I wouldn't have made you come here if I didn't think you wouldn't be able to do this. Same with Carlisle. We _know_ you can do this," I said. Something I said must have clicked. He smiled. He took my right hand and held it out, and put my left hand on his shoulder. He started spinning slowly. It wasn't the first time we had danced to no music. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I heard the bell ring twice, but we didn't stop. _

_We only stopped when we heard someone coming. They opened the doors and walked in. They cleared their throat and Jasper stiffened, but looked up._

"_Yes?" he asked, his southern accent showing through deeply. It only came out when he was nervous. I felt him inhale slowly and swiftly. Then he exhaled. I smiled._

"_You two need to go to detention. Being late is not tolerated in this school," the man said. He lacked any authority in his voice. He seemed to be in awe of catching the new doctor's in an empty hall, dancing._

"_Very well," Jasper said. He put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to look at his gently. He bent down and kissed me. At first it was a simple kiss, but I soon felt his tongue begging entrance to my mouth, and being one for Jasper, I let him in. The man cleared his throat again._

"_Going," I said. I took Jasper's hand and led him to the detention room. I turned back to the man, who was standing where he had been. He hadn't moved. "Where is this detention room, sir?" I asked sweetly. He didn't turn around._

"_Down the hall to the left," he said. I nodded and took Jasper to the room._

"_I couldn't resist dear. Despite everything, I couldn't pass up making our principal extremely… needy," he said. I looked at him, lost for a few seconds. Then I realized why the man hadn't turned around. I hit Jasper on the arm._

"_Not nice," I said before taking my seat._

"Exactly. That was not nice at all," Edward said from my right. I looked towards him with a smile.

"What?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was stupid.

"You aren't stupid. Just not smart sometimes. You think I actually pay attention to this class?" he asked, nodding towards the front of the room. I looked there as well, where the teacher was drawing something on the board.

"No, and I'm not not smart sometimes. Perhaps you shouldn't listen in to what your sister, who happens to be married, unlike you, is thinking. Not the best idea, mister," I said, looking at him pointedly. He nodded his head.

"I suppose that's right. You're either only thinking about that time you had sex with Jasper, or "Jazz," or what new clothes you're going to make Esme wear," Edward said. I looked at him, though it was more of a glare than a look.

"I'm not that… thoughtless," I said. I didn't know if I should have said shallow, but that seemed childish at the time.

"You are when I pay attention," he said. I looked straight ahead and raised my head. A look of realization passed his face, no doubt from hearing my plan.

"Yes, Alice," the teacher said.

"My dearest brother Edward here would just like to comment on your beautiful drawing," I said. I finally pegged it for what it was. This class was health, and we were already learning about ovaries. I spotted three things wrong with it, and Edward, with his two medial degrees, was sure to spot more things wrong with it. And he did. He spent ten minutes pointing out every flaw in the drawing, and was then sent to detention.

The bell rang thirty minutes later, and it was time for another class period. And that, thankfully, passed without incident. I even got an apology. After that class let out I met Jasper outside the cafeteria and we walked in together, hand in hand. Rosalie and Emmett, along with Edward, made their way to a table that was away from everyone else, and Jasper and I walked to the lunch line. He carried one tray with food, that wouldn't be eaten, for both of us to the table and we sat down, silent as always. That was interrupted by an annoying voice I wished we didn't have to endure this year.

"Oh my God, I totally figured something out this morning," Jessica said. I looked over, not very interested, but when Jessica found something out, it was a sight to be seen. I also hadn't seen this, so I found it interesting.

"So I was listening to an old CD my mom had in my car this morning, and this song, it was like, 'Hey little sister where have you gone?' or something like that, and this British guy was singing it. Anyway, I was listening to the lyrics, and it totally reminded me of Jasper and Alice. I mean seriously, it was about the older brother being in love with his little sister, and she's in love with him. Am I right? It's so about them or something," she said animatedly. The minute she had said Jasper's name his attention was focused on her. Her friends looked uneasy.

"Jess, they're staring at you," the quiet one, Angela, said. She nodded to us and Jessica looked over. I was staring at her with wide eyes, and my mouth was open, and Jasper's eyes were narrowed, and his mouth was set in a line. I could tell he was angry.

"So, it's not as if they can hear me," she said, shrugging and turning her head back to the table of people. Edward laughed.

"Did you two actually influence that song?" Edward asked me. Of course he would have been paying attention. I smiled and nodded. He shook his head.

"It was a complete and total accident. And to be honest, it wouldn't have happened had she not thought of that story," Jasper said. I just looked at him and patted his hand a few times. I reached over and kissed his cheek.

"You know you liked the attention, honey," I said with a smile on my face. He looked back with a smile on my face, and then he reached over and kissed me.

**Something long. But I don't know what to think of the ending. Anyway, I was listening to "White Wedding" by Billy Idol, obviously. So.. yeah.**


End file.
